


A Perfect Moment

by deinde_prandium



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinde_prandium/pseuds/deinde_prandium
Summary: Sunset at the Eiffel Tower with his lady. Chat knows he shouldn't, but he wishes he could freeze the moment and live in it forever.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt (“I wish we could stay like this forever"), inspired by the rooftop scene in Catching Fire. 
> 
> I'm an Everlark/Hunger Games writer dabbling in the ML fandom for the first time with this little drabble. Please be gentle.
> 
> I own nothing, but I borrow with love. Enjoy.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

It comes out as a whisper. Chat Noir winces almost as soon as the words slip out of his mouth, and he hopes his partner hasn’t heard. He knows he shouldn’t say such things, but as they lean back on their perch atop the Eiffel Tower and admire the way the Champs de Mars is bathed in orange from the setting sun, he can’t help himself. Can’t help but pretend that this perfect, peaceful moment is his reality, free from the pressures of civilian life or the dangers that push them to the brink with increasing frequency. Just him and Ladybug, soaking in the beauty of their beloved city.

“Did you say something, _chaton_?”

Chat turns to her, panic flashing in his eyes. “Nothing,” he says, shaking out of his daydream. Of course it’s too much to ask. “Just enjoying this _paw-_ some sunset.”

“You’re terrible,” Ladybug scolds, a small chuckle escaping in spite of herself. Chat grins at having made her smile. “But yes,” she agrees. “It really is beautiful.”

_You’re beautiful_ , he wants to reply, but holds back. He’s heard enough lectures to know that her heart belongs to someone else, and he doesn’t want to ruin the moment. But he can’t help but wonder if he’d have a chance, if he were just Adrien and not Chat Noir….

“My lady?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think that, someday…we might be able to tell each other who we are?”

Ladybug starts, clearly thrown by the question. “Chat,” she begins, but he pushes on before she can say anything further.

“Just hear me out. I’m not saying now. I know it’s too dangerous. But, at some point…when Hawk Moth isn’t in the picture, when we’re both ready…I think it would be a good idea. Besides,” he adds with a sniff, “you’re the Guardian, now. Sooner or later, you’ll have to know. So, I’m just saying, I’d want to tell you. Even…even if you don’t want to tell me.”

He’s gracious enough not to push for an answer, and the two continue to watch in silence as the sun slowly dips below the horizon. It’s not exactly a perfect moment anymore, but he feels oddly light. He hadn’t realized how much that admission had weighed on him.

But then, Ladybug leans her head on his shoulder and says, “Okay.”

Chat’s heart skips a beat. “Okay, what?”

“Okay, I’ll allow it. Someday – I can’t promise when. But when the time is right, we should tell each other.”

The smile in Ladybug’s voice is unmistakable. Truth be told, were it not fully dark by now, surely she would notice the grin that stretches across his own face.

Chat doesn’t reply. Instead, he leans his head on hers with a small, contented sigh. The city lights twinkle below like a glowing sea of stars.

Forget about earlier; if ever a perfect moment existed, this would be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deinde-prandium on tumblr. Come by and say hello.


End file.
